Under Pressure
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to attend a Ministry meeting and he finds himself under a bit of pressure at Harry's expenses. WARNINGS: SLASH HD & SEXUAL CONTENT!


A/N: Warning SLASH! This is just a one-shot. I don't own anything besides the mistakes. All characters belong to J.K.

Please R&R!

Under Pressure

"Harry, please, I don't see why we have to attend this stupid Ministry meeting in the first place. It's going to be everyone who knows some one trying to figure out how they can improve the ministry. It's bollocks, and I'm not going!" Draco huffed, folding his arms against his chest.

"Draco, please, I have to make a speech; they're expecting me. I cannot refuse to show up." Harry retorted.

"Why not? You could stay here with me!" Draco responded, smirking devilishly at Harry.

"Because, Shacklebolt and everyone else is expecting me to make a speech on the capture of Death Eaters and how we are making progress", Harry said exasperatedly. "Now please do get dressed, so we can get there and I can give my speech and come back home."

"You better be glad I love you, Potter, because I wouldn't do this for just anyone." HE snarled, walking back into his room.

"I love you too, Malfoy." Harry said playfully.

Draco put on his black Armani suit with a grey tie; and Harry was wearing a suit similar only his tie was a dark red. Draco's blonde strands hung down neatly in front of his face, and no matter how hard Harry tried, he still couldn't get his hair to lay flat.

"Can't you do something with that hideous mop on your head?" Draco snorted.

"It won't do anything. I've tried. This is how it always is, no matter what."

"Well, it's awful. I hate it." Draco mumbled.

"You seemed to like it last night, when it was curled around your fingers as I sucked you off." Harry said calmly.

"Shut it Potter, or I will refuse to go to this boring party with you, and I will stay here and wank."

"You can stay here and wank all you want, but just don't expect anything from me for about a month." Harry responded sardonically.

Dusting his suit off one final time, Draco took Harry's hand and they both apparated to the Ministry of Magic. There were hundreds of people here flaunting around their wealth and beauty, mingling with one another. This one lady with glasses and a bright pink hat stepped right in front of Harry and Draco.

"Oh, you must be Harry Potter. You're the one who destroyed, you-know-who. I can't thank you enough. You saved us all." The old lady said sweetly.

Draco made gagging noises behind Harry's back and soon strolled off to find other entertainment. But none of the people seemed to be interested in him, which really agitated Draco. He loved Harry with all of his heart, but sometimes he still couldn't help the jealousy that flared up inside of him at times like these.

"Draco, there you are. Let us go be seated before Shacklebolt makes his announcements." Harry instructed as he led Draco to a table with two very classy witches, who seemed to be watching the stage intently for Shacklebolt's appearance.

"You must be Narcissa's son; you look exactly like her." One of the ladies said.

Draco didn't say a word, but only glared at Harry, who in return just smirked at Draco. He hated that smirk, because he knew that Harry must be up to something; which couldn't be good at all.

"What are you up to?" Draco whispered.

"I'm not up to anything." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Right, then unless some one just shagged you, you wouldn't be grinning like a giddy school-girl. You have something up your sleeve." Draco hissed.

Harry only shook away Draco as he watched Kingsley Shacklebolt enter on to the stage and greet everyone for coming. Draco began to drift away into a state of daydreams, but they were suddenly interrupted when he felt a hand on his thigh. He quickly glanced over at Harry, who just seemed to be paying every bit of attention to Shacklebolt. Harry's hand began rubbing and caressing Draco's thigh through the silken material, sending pleasure bolts directly to his cock. He sent a warning glare over at Harry.

"What afraid of a little exhibition", whispered, Harry, running his tongue along the nape of Draco's neck.

Neither of the two ladies seemed to being paying the couple the least bit of attention; they were completely focused on every word coming out of Shacklebolt's mouth. Draco was in too much shock to say anything as he felt his hardening cock throb against the material. Harry's hands continued rubbing Draco's inner thighs carelessly; knowing he was making Draco completely hard.

"Harry", Draco spat, trying to keep from moaning.

Harry disregarded Draco's warning tone as he placed his hand against Draco's aching groin, rubbing it slowly. The blonde tried to remain still and expressionless, but the way Harry forced his legs apart and rubbing his erection raw through his pants was making it a bit too difficult for Draco. His breathing quickened as he felt Harry undo his zipper and slip his hand inside his trousers. Immediately biting down on his bottom lip, Draco had to refrain from moaning at the feeling of Harry's hand grasped around his pulsating member.

"Merlin, Draco, I'm so hard for you! I could take you right her and right now, in front of everyone!" Harry whispered lowly in his ear, kissing him softly on the nape of his neck.

Draco's hands clenched the white table cloth tightly in his hands as he tried not to squeeze his eyes shut and thrust his self into Harry's hands. The two girls at the table gave Draco a very peculiar look.

"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" One of them asked worriedly.

"_No, I'm not bloody alright. My boyfriend is wanking me off under the table and I'm about to explode everywhere. No, I need to cum and now!_ I….er….I'm fine." He managed to choke out, trying to not to moan.

Harry's hand moved from the base of Draco's throbbing erection to the tip of it, smearing the clear juices that had oozed out. Removing his hand from under the table, Harry caught Draco's eyes as he rolled his thumb around his finger, tasting Draco's juices. It was all the blonde could do to remain perfectly quite as he felt the pressure building inside of his body. He felt like a volcano was going to erupt with in his body at any given moment.

"I love the way you taste, Draco, so delicious and so erotic. I never tasted anything quite as unique as your flavor. It's my favorite flavor." Harry hissed, sending pleasure bolts all through Draco's body.

"Fuck", whimpered Draco as he felt Harry's fingers roll around the tip of his leaking prick.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Malfoy", one of the ladies questioned? "You look odd."

"Fine", he grumbled, trying not to remain as calm and collected as one could be before about to reach orgasmic heights.

Wrapping his fist around the shaft of Draco's cock, Harry began stroking it violently. Harry's own prick was already fully erect and pressing against his tight trousers, begging for some kind of relief, as he continued stroking Draco into complete oblivion. The blonde was fighting with him self as he tried to remain perfectly emotionless, but he was failing miserable. He shifted very uncomfortably in his seat, urging Harry to go faster. Draco was now gnawing on his lower hip, as Harry's hand moved in wild abandon against Draco's slick shaft. The pressure was building inside of Draco and he knew he wouldn't last but maybe a few more minutes; he was now completely incoherent of what was going on around him, nor did he care. His hands gripped the white table cloth as tightly as could, turning his knuckles white. He could taste the bitterness of blood from his lip, as he continued chewing at it, keeping him from screaming Harry's name at the top of his lungs.

"Cum for me Draco!" Harry panted heavily in his ear. "I want you to come for me."

The feeling of Harry's warm breath against his skin and his instructions destroyed every bit of Draco's will power to hang on. Twisting his hands around the table cloth tightly, Draco tried to regulate his breathing, but found it very difficult as he soon felt an explosion with in himself as white streams of hot cum splattered onto Harry's hands.

"Harry", Draco cried out loudly, no longer able to keep quite, as the brunette milked every last drop out of Draco's body.

Everyone turned to face the blonde, including Shacklebolt, who had stopped dead sentence to stare at the boys.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy that you would like to share with us?" Kingsley said sternly.

"I…er….Harry…he…my…er….NO", he stammered, trying to think of something.

"I…accidentally smashed his foot with mine. Didn't mean to, Draco", Harry said nervously.

"Right", was the only thing Draco managed to say in response.

Draco was still trying to recover from the intense orgasm that had just washed over his body; he was definitely going to go back to their flat and ravish him.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind enlighten the audience with your speech on Operation Azkaban?" Kingsley questioned

"Now?" Harry asked surprisingly.

"Well, would you rather wait? Half of these people have come here today to hear you speak." He stated.

"Very well", Harry replied.

Pulling Harry's ear, close to his mouth, Draco hissed. "Just wait until we get back home, Potter. I am going to handcuff you to the bed and have my way with you. You certainly tortured me today, and I am going to be sure to repay the favor."


End file.
